The Cannibal
The Cannibal is a DLC Guest character from the Horror Franchise "The Texas Chainsaw Massacre" The Cannibal is a part of the Leatherface Paragraph. Backstory Whether killers perform their heinous acts by the compulsions of their diseased minds, or if they are forced into them by external pressures, has long been a matter of debate. But for one killer, nature and nurture are inextricably linked. Leatherface kills not from a desire to exert his will over others, to satisfy carnal urges, or even to quiet the voices in his head. He kills because he is scared. Scared that others will hurt him; scared that his family will be displeased with him, scared that their shared willingness to eat human flesh will be discovered. He does as he is told, his family loves him and that is all that matters. Outsiders are a threat, and threats need to be dealt with. Like those kids that came into the house, uninvited. Walked in like they owned the place. Looked around the house, trying to find out his family’s secrets, no doubt. But Leatherface deals with them, protects his family, just as he’s been taught. He is not just a protector, he has many roles, and each role has its own face. He serves dinner, cares for the family, dresses well when they eat. His Grandpa and Ma used to care for them all, but Grandpa he is old now and she has been still for a while, so Leatherface and his brothers had to take over. The family is everything to him. The family is security and safety. But, even though he did his best, one of the kids got away. He tried to stop her, chasing after her as fast as he could, but she had help: another outsider, driving a truck. The evil trucker killed his brother, ran him over like he was a possum. In a fury, Leatherface leaped at him, the saw ready to avenge his family, but the trucker was too quick. He knocked Leatherface aside and turned his own saw against him. As he watched the outsiders driving away, the rage, grief, and pain combined with the worry about what would happen to his family now. They would surely return with the police, and the police would take his brothers, his Grandpa. Without them, what would he do? Without their commands, he would wither and die. As his world collapsed, Leatherface spun in circles, swinging the saw all around, trying to fight off the myriad external threats that surrounded him. Then another feeling overtook him. It came from outside his vision, crawling over his skin with cold dread. He realized that no matter what outsiders could do to him, there was something worse, something bigger that lived in the shadows. He was filled with a terror unlike any he had ever felt before. But it was almost comforting, like the fear he’d felt with his family. The fear of disappointing them. He was brought to a place that was familiar but unknowable, and he instinctively knew what he had to do. He couldn’t fail it, the way he had his family. Outsiders would come but he would use his skills to overcome any threats. There would be screaming, but he could make the world quiet again. Until the only sound remaining was the blessed howl of the saw. Let the outsiders come. Weapon: The Sledge The Sledge is the Primary Weapon of The Cannibal. The Sledge might be old-fashioned but it is still the fastest and cleanest way to put down cattle. * When he gets a successful hit to a Survivors, the Cannibal will shake the blood off of his Weapon. * When he's about to perform his Memento Mori, the first hit the Survivor in the head with his Weapon then he drops it before revving up Bubba's Chainsaw. Power: Bubba's Chainsaw An incredibly powerful and heavy Chainsaw which sank its teeth into countless victims. A suitable birthday gift for The Cannibal. * Start a timed sweeping attack on activation. * Can hit multiple targets in one Chainsaw charge. * Running into an object forces The Cannibal into a Tantrum, this attack damages anyone around him. * Automatically puts victims into the dying state on a successful hit. * The Chainsaw charge won't stop until the user bumps into an object or gets stunned. Achievements There are currently 2 Achievements related to The Cannibal. Perks Knock Out ' The trauma caused by your brutal attacks makes crying for help painfully difficult. Dying survivors' auras are not revealed to other survivors when they are standing out of range. '''Barbecue and Chili ' A deep bond with The Entity unlocks potential in one's aura reading ability. After hooking a Survivor, all other Survivors' aura is revealed to you for 3 seconds when they are further than 36 meters from the hook. Grants bonus Blood points on any scoring event while a Survivor is on the hook. '''Franklin's Demise Your vicious attacks make the Survivors drop their item on impact. The lost item is damaged in the fall, losing a portion of its base amount of charges. Quotes "Oh, that gun's no good. The old way... with a sledge! You see, that way's better. They die better that way." "I just can't take no pleasure in killing. There are just some things you gotta do. Don't mean you have to like it." "Sally I hear something. Stop! Stop!" Photo gallery 0-Feature-1-1024x576.jpg|Leatherface/The Cannibal before Dead by Daylight Leatherface Full.png DBDLeatherfaceDLC.png Dbd-killer-perk-leatherface2.png Leatherface pic.PNG Leatherface Teaser.jpg Leatherfacelogotm.png LeatherfaceWeapon1.png LeatherfaceBody2.png LeatherfaceBody1.png LeatherfaceHead5.png LeatherfaceHead4.png LeatherfaceHead3.png LeatherfaceHead1.png Tips * While revving the chainsaw Cannibal moves slower than survivors, use the Chainsaw when close to survivors. * Bumping into objects will result in a long stun animation. * If survivor tries to avoid your Chainsaw charge by jumping into a locker, simply bump into the locker. If the survivor comes out they will get downed by the chainsaw and if they wait it out you'll still be able to catch them easily. * Use Chainsaw to counter Hook saves, when the survivor is about to unhook another one rev up your chainsaw and then attack with it when both survivors are stuck in animation. * Chainsaw charge is especially strong against basement rescues. * Try to use the Chainsaw attack in open, rather than in clustered place, as you can easily bump into objects and get stunned. Info * Leatherface has many different real names, such as Jedidiah Sawyer and Thomas Brown Hewitt. However, the name in Dead By Daylight can't be Thomas Hewitt due to Leatherface being based on the original 1974 film. The name also can't be Jedidiah Sawyer due to his power being called Bubba's Chainsaw. * Dead by Daylight is the Second game that Leatherface has been a guest character for. the first is the 2015 Fighting game Mortal Kombat X/Mortal Kombat XL ** The Cannibal is the fourth licensed Character to be introduced to Dead by Daylight ''. *** Other licensed Characters are The Shape, Laurie Strode, Bill Overbeck, The Nightmare, Quentin Smith, The Pig, and David Tapp. *** He is the second licensed Killer to be introduced after Michael Myers as The Shape. ** The Hillbilly is said to be based directly on Leatherface and the Texas Chainsaw Massacre franchise, explaining their similarities in looks and abilities. ** The Cannibal is one of 9 Killers without glowing eyes. The others being The Trapper, The Nurse, The Shape, The Hag, The Huntress and The Nightmare. ** The Cannibal is one of three Killers that can instantly put Survivors into the Dying State without any Perks or Add-ons. The other two Killers being The Hillbilly, The Shape. ** The Cannibal when in '''Tantrum' mode has his speed dropped to about equal to that of the Nurse when she is warp fatigued. ** The Cannibal's Memento Mori animation was the first one in which the Survivor attempts to get up on their own. ** The Cannibal is the fifth Killer to wear face masks. *** The other four Killers are The Trapper, The Shape, The Huntress, and The Ghost Face. ** The Cannibal is one of the most human-looking Killers in the game, as he doesn't have any unnatural alterations to his appearance like most of the other Killers. *** He shares that trait with The Shape, The Pig, The Huntress, and The Ghost Face. * Most of The Cannibal's add-ons are mostly taken straight from The Hillbilly. Category:Killers Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Licensed Characters